


Mornings

by Julii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, short thing I wrote this morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julii/pseuds/Julii
Summary: Regarding the actual size of the bunker, it's probably impossible, but Dean wakes up to the intoxicatingly sweet smell of pancakes sneaking from the kitchen through the slight creak of his door into his room.





	Mornings

Regarding the actual size of the bunker, it's probably impossible, but Dean wakes up to the intoxicatingly sweet smell of pancakes sneaking from the kitchen through the slight creak of his door into his room. The corridor’s light creeps in, painting the dark furniture into shades of black and grey and orangish yellow, and Dean would still like to spend some moments, hours if possible, in the protecting warmth of the blanket he's cocooned in, but there's one thing keeping him from finding full enjoyment in it.

Cas isn't here.

Of course the angel doesn't sleep. Or rather, he doesn't _need_ sleep, but as Dean found out he can and enjoys taking a nap once in a while, especially if it's shared with Dean. In the awkward beginning of their relationship, Cas used to spend his nights standing in the unlit corner of the room, silently watching over Dean like the creep from those vampire books and chasing away the nightmares with small bursts of his grace. Needless to say, Dean didn't know about that, but he wondered about why his sleep suddenly didn't cause him bad dreams anymore or why he stopped abruptly waking up in the middle of the night, drenched in his own adrenaline-induced sweat. 

When Dean finally found out about Cas’ nightly habit, he wasn't mad, even if his voice might’ve sounded like it and Cas had been scared and apologized at least a dozen times over the course of the following days. No, Dean wasn't mad, he was confused. When Cas did things like that, he wanted to know it, not be the unwilling victim of the angel’s strange behaviour. But when Cas didn't stop the apologies (sometimes in the most inconvenient situations or at ungodly hours), Dean changed his strategy.

“C’mere,” he had suggested one night when he went to bed, his arm reached out in a friendly gesture toward the angel who usually spent his nights in the library now and just wanted to leave. Cas stood there, his brain processing the proposal for good ten seconds, before he slowly nodded and joined Dean in bed. With a content hum the hunter rested his head on Cas’ chest and that's how they spent the night, a solution both of them enjoyed more than anything. 

It didn't take long until Cas didn't just wait out during the night, but actually closed his eyes to have some sleep too. After some weeks they even took naps together on days when there was no hunt, and ever since sleeping cuddled together was one of their favourite shared pastimes.

Dean especially likes the waking up part. Since Cas’ body doesn't exactly require sleep, the angel is usually awake first, and when Dean finally opens his eyes, blinks away the fog of sleep with a big yawn, Cas smiles at him with that lopsided, stupidly-in-love smirk, and gently combs his hand through Dean’s messy bed hair. The angel is more than grateful for being able to spend this time with Dean, so the first thing he says in the morning is “Thank you,” and Dean can't help but chuckle at how incredibly much Cas values their shared naptime.

Being the first to wake up is the very best though, because Dean can finally get a glance at the angel when Cas is in blissful peace. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, seeing Cas’ smoothed features, feeling his slow, steadily heaving chest flushed against himself, fills Dean with a warm awe he didn't expect to experience in his lifetime. But Cas brought a lot of new, unpredicted things into Dean’s life, and the hunter would be lying if he said he wasn't grateful to have all of them.

But now Cas is missing. Without the angel’s soothing warmth, the bed just feels uncomfortable, not how it's supposed to be. The feeling of homeliness is lacking, so there's just no point for Dean to stay there even for just another minute. He quickly gets out, grabs his bathrobe because he really can't bother dressing right now, and slowly enters the bunker’s hallways to head for the kitchen. He needs coffee.

Regarding the actual size of the bunker, it's probably impossible, but Dean really did smell pancakes. Cas doesn't notice him entering, the angel is occupied with making breakfast and hums a melody that sounds too divine to be made by humans. But it could just be that Dean is so in love with that wonderful angel that anything leaving Castiel’s mouth would be the most beautiful thing Dean has ever heard, but it doesn't matter either way. Dean is just happy. He slowly approaches Cas and wraps his big arms around him, mutters a sleepy “G’morning, buddy” and earns himself a low-voiced chuckle from his favourite angel. As Cas turns around, Dean doesn't think the pancakes could even be half as sweet as the kiss he receives as his first in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> 


End file.
